


the days that bind us

by sleepov3r



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is non-binary and uses they/them pronouns, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Mai, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Zuko (Avatar), I just want Zuko to have friends, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Ty Lee, M/M, so much pining oh my god, some drunken shenanigans here and there, they're all 18-21 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: Zuko is a college student and soccer player and is constantly at odds with the rival team. Through a series of strange interactions, he starts to make the friends that he needed years ago.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 118
Kudos: 508





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing a story centered around soccer while knowing nothing about sports: this is fine.
> 
> (the title is a line from the song "Bad Blood" by Bastille because I associate every Bastille song with Zuko)

Zuko had decided he’d rather walk through semi-darkness on his own than hitch a ride with Azula, and if it had been for any other reason than making it to the soccer match, this would have been fine. But tonight his stubbornness earned him a scolding from his coach and a haughty glance from Azula in the stands where she sat with Mai as he ran into the changing room underneath the stands.

“You’re our star forward, Zuko,” Coach Zhao reminded him sternly in the locker room, “You can’t show up late again and potentially afford us any more games.”

“I know.” Zuko brushed him off, trying not to let his anger seep into his voice too much.

“Hey, if you don’t want to ride with your sister, I’ll do it,” one of the other players joked.

“I doubt she’d be interested,” Zuko said flatly.

“Dude, I’m saying she’s hot.”

“I know, and I’m saying she wouldn’t care to go out with you,” Zuko said in the same tone, earning him a nasty glare.

“Okay, enough of this,” Coach Zhao cut back in, “Everyone get out there and play your hardest. The Embers can turn this season around, I know it.” 

Zuko waited until everyone else had filtered out of the locker room to join them out on the field. He kept his distance during the team huddle and tried to focus only on getting around the other team during play. Overall he managed to score three times, but it wasn’t enough. Their opponents, the Blue Bison, took the lead in the second half and carried it all the way to the end. Zuko trudged back to the changing room with the rest of his team, trying not to look as defeated as he felt.

“Next time,” Zhao called as the team filed out of the room, “We’ll crush them for sure!”

“Hey, Zuzu.” Azula jumped over the fence and landed at the edge of the field beside Zuko. “Pretty rough night.”

“It was fine.” Zuko attempted to keep walking, but Azula blocked his path nimbly.

“Look,” she said, “if it were up to me I’d leave you alone, but Dad wants to know when you plan on coming home.”

“Ask him when he plans on letting me come home.”

Azula scoffed. “We both know you’re being foolish, Zuzu. Dad will let you home anytime, so long as--”

“Hey, Azula.” Mai appeared suddenly beside her friend and took her by the arm. “I’d like to talk to Zuko. In private. I can drive him home for you.”

“In private?” Azula raised an eyebrow. “Well, I suppose I won’t get in your way. Try not to rough up my brother too badly, Mai.” Azula gave them a sideways glance before sashaying off.

Zuko turned to Mai. He hadn’t spoken to her in quite a while, and it was hard to judge where he currently stood with her. The look she was giving him--her usual expressionless pout--didn’t help at all. “Look, Mai, I know we had, uh, something in the past, but I’m really--”

“--Don’t worry, I don’t care about you anymore, Zuko.”

“Good to know.” Zuko wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended.

“Not like that, dummy. Come on.” She led Zuko out of the field and towards the parking lot, pausing by the edge. She leaned against the fence and stared out at the crowds slowly filtering into their cars. She was silent for a long while, and Zuko kept glancing between her and the lot nervously.

“Uh, Mai--”

“Right there.” Mai pointed abruptly. Zuko followed her gesture to where two girls were chasing each other around gleefully. They both looked about the same age as Mai and Zuko, one with chin-length brown hair and the other with a long braid. Zuko recognized them as two of the Blue Bison’s team members.

“What? What about them?”

“Her name’s Ty Lee,” Mai said, “She transferred from our school to Eastern College last spring. I never got much of a chance to talk to her then.”

“Okay, so…?”

Mai glared at him. “I’m saying I like her.”

“Oh. _Ohhhh_ ,” Zuko said, “I, uh, I didn’t know you were gay.”

“Bi, actually,” Mai corrected him. He nodded. “Listen, I don’t know exactly what went down in your family, and I don’t want to pry. Your business is your business. But I guess I’m here if you ever wanna talk about it.”

“I don’t,” Zuko said, then added on quickly, “But I appreciate it. And it, um, it is a relief to know you no longer have a crush on me.”

“Please,” Mai snorted, “You are not my type.”

“I was your type once,” Zuko couldn’t help but tease. “Now apparently it’s bubbly jocks that cartwheel onto the field instead of jogging like normal people.” He looked at Mai with her dark lipstick and long-sleeved black dress. She looked like a walking shadow.

“You’ve got enough brooding for the both of us,” Mai said, “You were taking all the fun out of it.”

“You sound like Azula.”

“Do not!” Mai said indignantly. Zuko laughed. A moment passed. Then something occurred to Zuko.

“Azula doesn’t know, does she? That you like girls?”

“No, and I’d like to keep it that way,” Mai said.

“Of course.” Zuko nodded. “It won’t be the first time I’ve kept something from my family.”

“Great.” Mai allowed herself a small smile before returning to her typical pout. “I suppose I should keep my promise to Azula and drive you home.” She stood tall again, stretched, and began walking towards her car. “You live downtown with your uncle now, right?”

“Yes.” Zuko followed behind her.

“How can you not drive? Downtown is so far from campus.”

“Too anxious to learn, I guess.” He shrugged as he slipped into the shotgun seat.

“Really? A couple years ago you were eager to do literally everything. Anxiety didn’t seem to be a problem then.”

“People change, Mai,” Zuko said, voice charged.

Mai sighed. “You’re right. Sorry.” The car fell silent for a little while. Zuko watched the treetops pass, the sky darkening incrementally. Mai tapped her fingers along the wheel at every stop.

“Look, Zuko,” she eventually said, exhaling through her teeth, “I already said you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. But you really should talk to someone.”

“I know that.”

“Have you? Talked to someone, that is?”

“I’m working on it.”

“All right.” Mai turned a corner and fell silent again.

“Hey, Mai? Thanks.” Zuko said.

“For caring about you?” Mai gave him a glance like he was the most clueless person on Earth, which wasn’t an unfair judgement. “Of course.”

“Seriously,” he said, resting his head in his hands sleepily. “I’m glad we can be friends.”


	2. Chapter 2

Between Sokka, Aang, and Toph, the car ride back to the apartment was loud enough to drown out any outside noise. Normally Aang would be in the passenger seat beside Katara, who had designated herself as the driver, like usual. But tonight they had elected to sit in the backseat with Toph and Sokka, sticking the three of them in a perpetual loop of pumping each other up.

“We’re taking home that trophy this year for sure!” Sokka threw a fist in the air.

“All ‘cause of us!” Toph cheered, “Well, me, mostly, but us.”

“You were insane out there tonight, Toph!” Aang agreed, “I wish I could play like you.”

“No one can play like me,” Toph continued to boast, “I got one special skill in my repertoire that none of you could ever have.”

“What’s that?” Sokka asked. Toph waved a hand in front of her face, and Sokka huffed. “Oh, yeah. Ground vibrations and all that.”

“You should try another sport, Toph,” Katara suggested, “You’d be pretty good at tennis. We should play together some time!”

“Eh, dunno if there’s enough action in tennis for me,” Toph said, “But for you, I guess I could give it a try.”

“It’s a date!” Katara said cheerfully. Toph and Sokka began elbowing each other playfully.

“I'm glad we didn’t end up carpooling with Suki and Ty Lee tonight,” Katara sighed, “I wouldn’t want to stick them in the middle of this chaos.”

“Speaking of,” Aang chimed in, swatting aside Toph’s flailing arm, “I think I saw Ty Lee making eyes at Sokka before the match.”

“Awkward, considering she’s rooming with your ex,” Toph said.

“Aw, who cares?” Sokka shrugged. “Suki and I are cool!”

“So you like Ty Lee, then?” asked Aang.

“I dunno, I’ve talked to her, like, two times. And one of those times she almost hit me in the face while doing a cartwheel.”

“You do have a thing for women who can kick your ass,” Toph said. Sokka looked like he was about to protest, hesitated, and then shrugged again. “Maybe so. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Can we not talk about my brother’s taste in romantic partners while I’m still present?” Katara asked. “I still find it hard to believe anyone’s dated him at all.”

“Ha, ha, ha.” Sokka stuck his tongue out, a pointless gesture, as Katara was still focused on driving.

“Well, I think they’d be cute,” Aang said with a supportive smile. “Ooh, we should invite Suki and Ty Lee over for a party!”

“Manufacturing a meet-cute.” Katara sighed and put a hand over her heart. “I have taught you well.”

“Really?” Sokka said, “Our apartment is barely big enough for the four of us. Besides, it’s almost midterm season. I don’t think we really have time for a party.”

“Since when are you such a stick in the mud?” Toph teased, “I say let’s do it! Besides, I wanna hang out with Suki again. She’s been so busy with all her martial arts stuff.”

“Hey, I’ve been busy too, and you never talk about wanting to hang out with me!” Sokka protested.

“That’s because I live with you, dummy! I can’t get rid of you!”

“So we’ll have the party, then?” Aang said, ignoring Toph and Sokka.

“Maybe after midterms,” Katara reasoned, “Sokka does have a point.”

“See? It pays to listen to me,” Sokka said proudly. Toph smacked his arm.

“Awesome!” Aang pumped their fist in the air. “Katara, can you ask Jet to buy drinks for us?”

“Ew, no.” Katara wrinkled her nose. “We are nowhere near speaking terms right now.”

“Seriously? You broke up over three months ago,” Toph said.

“Because he’s a hotheaded jerk! That kind of attitude doesn’t just go away, Toph.”

“But he’s the only person we know who’s twenty-one,” Aang said.

“There’s always the not-legal option,” Toph reminded them.

“Oh, no,” Katara said, “no more stealing alcohol. Not after last time. There’s no way you can play the blind card and get off scot-free for a second time.”

“You underestimate me, sugar,” Toph said, but didn’t argue any further.

“Oh, my dear, sweet children,” Sokka piped up, “You can leave the alcohol procurement to me.”

“You don’t turn twenty-one for another few months,” Katara reminded him. “

But I do know how to network,” Sokka said, “See? It pays to befriend people who aren’t just your roommates or ex-boyfriends.”

“A.K.A. You’re going to ask Suki to ask someone for you,” Toph said.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about ex-girlfriends. Besides, you really wanna be complaining about this?”

“No,” Toph said, sounding a little defeated.

“So Sokka will take care of it,” Aang said with an air of finality.

Sokka folded his hands behind his head, looking satisfied. “I repeat: sometimes it pays to listen to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

The minute Sokka stepped into Suki and Ty Lee’s dorm, he felt a little guilty for not having visited more. He knew that Suki was very busy--her jam-packed schedule being a major reason she broke it off with him, feeling like she couldn’t commit to a full relationship just yet--but a part of him wondered if Suki thought he’d been using that as an excuse to avoid her.

Suki, for her part, looked happy to see Sokka. She kicked aside her yoga mat and waved him inside, grinning. Ty Lee was sitting cross-legged atop her bed on the other side of the room, reading a book. She glanced up and waved at Sokka as he entered.

Sokka waved back, feeling a little strange. He assumed Ty Lee was just being friendly, but Aang’s words from a couple nights ago still hung in the back of his mind. She was cute, he admitted, in a petite, bubbly kind of way.

Suki hopped up on her own bed and kicked off her shoes. “What can I do for you, Sokka?”

“Aang and the others were talking about having a party once midterms are over, and--”

“Say no more.” Suki held up her hands. “Hey, Ty, know anyone who could score some drinks for us?”

“Sure,” Ty Lee said cheerily. “I have some friends from my old school who could help you out, if you’re cool with that.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Suki said breezily.

Ty Lee looked a little uneasy. “You know Zuko?”

“Zuko?” Sokka repeated, “Isn’t he an Ember?”

“Yeah.” Ty Lee laughed nervously. “That’s why I asked if you’re cool with it.”

“Maybe? I dunno. Doesn’t he hate us?”

“I doubt it,” Ty Lee said. “I mean, I don’t know him that well. I was better friends with his sister than I was with him. But I don’t think he would hold a grudge like that.” 

“Besides, a party’s a party!” Suki said, “Who cares if he’s on another team? He’ll just hang around for a little bit and leave if it gets uncomfortable!”

“Okay,” Sokka shrugged, “I guess he’ll have to do, then.”

“Yay!” Ty Lee clapped her hands together. “I can’t wait!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Mai!” Ty Lee embraced her friend joyfully, standing on her toes just a little so that she could hug her properly. Mai gave her a smile, which was rare, coming from Mai.

“Hey, Ty,” Mai said in her usual cool drawl. “What brings you all the way across town out of the blue?”

“So, I’m kind of doing a favor for a friend of a friend?” Ty Lee told her as she and Mai began strolling aimlessly across campus the way they always did before Ty Lee had transferred.

“What kind of favor?”

“Would you happen to know where Zuko is right now?”

Mai frowned. “Not sure. This favor involves him?”

“Yeah,” Ty Lee said with a laugh, “sorry if that makes this weird.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Mai said, her expression unreadable. “I’ll text him and see what he’s up to.”

Ty Lee waited, rocking back and forth as Mai tapped away on her phone. Ty Lee wouldn’t have expected a twenty year-old to have a growth spurt, but Mai definitely looked taller than the last time she’d seen her. Her long, dark hair was swept to one side, and a little bit of pale skin peeked out between her black jeans and her dark red top. 

“He just got out of class,” Mai announced, shocking Ty Lee out of her trance. “He’ll meet us at the student union in a couple minutes.”

“Great!” Ty Lee said. “You wanna walk around until then?”

Mai shrugged and let Ty Lee take the lead. The campus looked more or less the same, which made sense. Nothing would have really changed since last spring. Ty Lee loved her new school, but there was something about this one that she had strangely missed.

“Hey,” Mai said, startling Ty Lee once again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure!”

“Why’d you call me instead of Azula?”

“Oh.” Ty Lee could feel her face fall. “It’s… complicated?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Heh. Sorry.”

“It’s alright if something happened with Azula. I won’t pry. I know what she can be like. And I’m glad that we’re still friends.”

“Yeah, friends!” Ty Lee beamed and gave Mai another hug. “I missed you, grumpy little Maisie!”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Mai shrugged her off, gaze directed sharply off to the side. “Let’s go find Jerko.”

Zuko was seated in the student union as promised. He waved them over timidly, and Ty Lee gave him a smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she and Zuko had had a one-on-one conversation. Zuko and Azula seemingly had some sort of unspoken sibling code about not sharing friends, and as a result Azula had monopolized Ty Lee. Mai only got a pass because the three of them had known each other much longer.

“What’s up?” Zuko looked to Mai.

“No clue,” Mai said, “Ty Lee said she wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Zuko turned to Ty Lee, clearly surprised.

Ty Lee let out a small laugh. “So, this may be a little weird, but my roommate’s friends are planning a party for after midterms, and they don’t know anyone who’s over twenty-one, and I kind of offered you up to buy drinks for them?”

“Oh.” Zuko still looked surprised, but not upset. “Okay.”

“And you can come, of course,” Ty Lee blurted out, “And you too, Mai.”

“Are you sure?” Mai asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I mean, I don’t think Sokka’s the type of person who would have you buy drinks and then just leave.”

“Sokka?” Zuko repeated. “Do I know him?”

“Maybe kinda sorta? He’s on the soccer team with me? Tallish guy with a ponytail?”

“Oh.” Zuko looked down to the floor.

“Is that a problem?” Ty Lee asked, “because if it is then you don’t have to do it. We can find someone else. It’s no big deal, they just asked me and I figured I’d check and see and--”

“No, it’s good,” Zuko said, cutting off her nervous rant. “When’s this party supposed to be?”

“A week from this Friday!” Ty Lee said. “Thanks so much! I know the others will really appreciate it! Are you gonna come too, Mai?”

Mai bit her lip. “I’ll think about it.”

“Awesome!” Ty Lee stood and gave Mai a third hug. She shouldered her bag and turned to go. “I’ll see you both then!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please indulge me for writing a couple chapters as text messages, it's quick and fun to write

Mai: youre actually cool w doing this right

Mai: what ty lee asked you to do

Zuko: Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?

Mai: idk you just seemed off abt it

Mai: tho i guess thats just you being your typical emo self

Zuko: I’m not emo.

Zuko: But thanks for your concern, I guess?

Zuko: It’s fine, really, I just don’t know Ty Lee’s friends and I figured it might be a little uncomfortable

Mai: i mean it prob will be

Mai: but if thats what was really worrying you you would have said no

Zuko: …Okay yeah

Zuko: So I think I have actually met Sokka before?

Mai: ??? really??

Mai: explain

Zuko: Last spring I got into a fight with Azula on the way home from a game and she kicked me out of the car. Sokka was driving back and he spotted me and offered me a ride

Mai: ok sounds like the typical awkward situation you would get into

Zuko: Yeah, it was pretty spot-on for me

Zuko: I don’t think he recognized me. I wasn’t in uniform. Otherwise he might’ve kept driving. I don't know, it seems like he generally doesn’t really like me

Zuko: Or anyone else on my team for that matter

Mai: ok so what happened

Zuko: I got into the passenger seat and he drove me home

Mai: O SHIT

Zuko: I mean maybe he just pitied me? It WAS raining out.

Mai: i repeat O SHIT

Zuko: Yeah it was the most cliche thing ever, it sucked

Mai: so ur worried hell recognize you at the party and think youre lame?? im confused

Zuko: Basically, yeah

Mai: and you care what he thinks because…?

Zuko:

Mai: 

Mai: zuko

Mai: zuko why do you care

Zuko: ...

Zuko: Okay well he’s maybe kind of cute

Mai: i cant fuckin believe it

Mai: and YOU made fun of ME for crushing on a jock

Zuko: Okay first off he’s not a jock, he apparently really likes poetry and he collects jewelry and old weapons and stuff

Mai: so you actually had a legit conversation with him??

Zuko: Yeah

Zuko: ...it turns out we have a lot in common

Mai: oh my god

Zuko: Please say literally anything helpful right now I’m lowkey freaking out

Mai: ok ok

Mai: so its probably hopeless that he wont recognize you

Zuko: Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mai.

Mai: BUT maybe he DOESNT think that your a total lost cause

Mai: maybe hes into tragic emo boys

Zuko: I can and will block your number

Mai: yeah right you need me n you know it

Mai: fuckin disaster gay

Mai: also not to pry but you are gay right? like one hundred percent??

Zuko: No, its fine.

Zuko: I am gay. One hundred percent

Mai: not to be That Person but i think i knew already

Mai: or at least i suspected, just didnt say anything bc i have decency

Zuko: Sorry if this makes your old crush on me weird in retrospect

Mai: zuko PLEASE stop bringing up the fact that i had a crush on you

Mai: im embarrassed enough abt fifteen yr old me as is

Zuko: Okay, sorry

Mai: and stop apologizing geez

Zuko: Good night, Mai

Mai: gn jerko


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while after Ty Lee’s visit for Zuko to be able to relax. The fact that midterms were this week didn’t help. Zuko was no longer under his father’s roof, and as a result he shouldn’t be as stressed about his grades, but he could still feel the echoes of his dad breathing down his neck as he studied night after night. A couple mornings he would wake to find himself at the kitchen table, a blanket draped over his shoulders and a fresh plate of toast and scrambled eggs left on top of his books, courtesy of Uncle Iroh.

Normally, Zuko could at least look forward to the upcoming soccer match as a chance to blow off some steam. But this match was against the Blue Bison again, which meant Sokka would be there. Not that that should matter. It wasn’t like he was anything to Sokka. Not that he didn’t want to be anything to Sokka, but…

Thinking in circles about the whole thing made Zuko’s brain hurt. He half-considered skipping the match, but he knew Coach Zhao would eat him for breakfast if he did, so on Thursday he sucked in his shame and got a ride from Mai.

“You’re upset,” Mai said, turning down the radio.

“Just had a stressful week, that’s all,” Zuko said.

“Haven’t we all,” Mai lamented, “Party’s tomorrow, though.”

“So you’re going, then?”

“Ty Lee’s gonna be there,” Mai said pointedly.

“Right. Well, I’m glad you’ll be there, too.”

Mai pulled into the lot, and Zuko took off for the changing rooms. He changed near the back, avoiding his teammates, and pretended to listen to Zhao as he gave his motivational speech.

The match started out badly for the Embers. The Bisons’ forward ran literal circles around them, smirking the whole time. If Zuko had been on her side, he’d have been impressed, but each time they scored it just made him angrier.

“Zuko, you need to step your game up,” Zhao told him during halftime, “You’re the only one who could possibly outpace that forward.”

“I’ve been trying,” Zuko protested, “But she’s smaller and quicker than I am.”

Zhao acted as if he didn’t hear. “Get the drop on her, and do it soon. The rest of you back Zuko up.”

“Yeah, I’ll back him up, all right,” one of the other players snickered. Zuko glared in the comment’s general direction. He didn’t have the energy for vague insults right now. The only thing that mattered was winning.

The second half of the match began. The Blue Bisons’ forward was on the ball instantly, driving it towards the goal with the force of a metal-plated tank. Zuko ran parallel to her, looking for an opening.

“Toph! Toph!” Two of her teammates were calling to her from two different directions, both trying to get her to pass to them. She slowed for a split second, trying to decide who to pass to. Zuko took the momentary pause and dove in for the ball.

Toph reacted as Zuko entered her space, shifting her weight and holding up her arms to block him. But she was still slightly distracted by her teammates calling her name. Zuko swept a leg inwards towards the ball, missed by a hair, and hit Toph instead, his foot coming down directly atop hers. She staggered, and Zuko realized just then that she was barefoot. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on it. He took the ball and made his way to the other end of the field, scoring swiftly. The bleachers went wild. From there, the Embers managed to pull into the lead, and the game ended in what was barely a victory, but a victory nonetheless. On her way out, Zuko noticed Toph leaning up against one of her friends, limping slightly. He was suddenly racked by guilt. Had he hurt her that badly? Cleats stepping on a bare foot would certainly hurt. But why had she been barefoot in the first place? 

It didn’t matter. Zuko should try to apologize. He began to make his way over to Toph, calling out, “Hey!”

Her friend whirled around. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that were currently shooting daggers. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to apologize. I--”

“Hey, Toph, how’s the foot?” A new voice said. Zuko turned around and blanched. It was Sokka.

“Oh.” Sokka noticed Zuko and fell silent. He looked miffed and a little defensive, but also… surprised? Forlorn? What was that emotion that Zuko couldn’t read?

The blue-eyed girl cleared her throat. “Come on, Sokka. Let’s get Toph home.”

“I’m fine, Katara!” Toph said.

“No, I think I’m ready to go, too,” Sokka said. He brushed past Zuko and took Toph’s other arm, and the three of them disappeared behind the bleachers.

“Well, that was certainly amusing.”

Zuko didn’t have to look to know who was speaking. “I’m not in the mood, Azula.”

“I miss being in on all your drama, Zuzu,” Azula cooed, “Why won’t you talk to me about what’s going on?”

“Because I know better than to trust you.”

“That’s harsh.” Azula puckered her lips into a pout. “You know that if it were the other way around I’d trust you.”

“Azula, you can fu--”

“Hey, Zuko.” Mai came up and looped her arm around his. “I’ll drive you home again.”

“Hmph. You two enjoy yourselves.” Azula stormed away.

“I really fucked things up, didn’t I?” Zuko said as Mai steered him to the car.

“You’re jumping to conclusions,” Mai told him calmly, “You hurt that girl on accident. They’ll understand that.”

“You’re sure?”

“No.”

“Great!” Zuko threw his hands in the air. “I feel so much better!”

“Hey, I’m trying to help!” Mai snapped. “Look, I don’t know any of them personally, but certainly none of them can be dumb enough to think that you hurt their friend on purpose! You’re not a monster!”

“You’re sure about that?!”

“Yes, I am, and apparently I’m the only friend you’ve got, so it’s my word or nothing!”

Mai and Zuko stared at each other over the roof of the car for a long minute, words passing silently between them. Finally Mai collected herself again and sighed.

“I’m sorry. I’m not your only friend.”

“No. You are,” Zuko admitted, “I don’t… I don’t get along with people. Generally speaking. I’ve got you and my uncle and that’s it.”  _ And that’s two more people than I deserve _ , Zuko thought.

Mai thought for a moment, then said, “You’re going to the party tomorrow.”

“What?”

“You’re getting out of your shell. I can’t be your only friend forever.”

“But I… they…” Zuko couldn’t think of a proper rebuttal.

“If shit goes down, then you can leave. I won’t stop you. But tomorrow at eight o’clock you’re going to be there. End of discussion.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ty Lee: heya maisie!! :DDD ready 4 2nite??

Mai: ready as ill ever be

Ty Lee: zuko’s good 2 go rite??

Mai: think so

Mai: he hasnt talked to me since last night but i think i talked him into going

Ty Lee: awesome!!

Ty Lee: i talked 2 suki just 2 make sure everythings cool 

Ty Lee: after what happened w toph and all that

Ty Lee: sokka aang and toph r cool, katara not so sure but aang promised 2 talk 2 her

Mai: good to hear

Ty Lee: rlly looking forward 2 hanging w u again!! <3<3<3

Mai: yeah me too

Ty Lee: i know parties r not rlly ur thing so im glad u decided to give this one a shot!!

Mai: yeah

Ty Lee: u good?? :(

Mai: i guess so

Mai: just. tired

Ty Lee: be sure 2 rest up then!!

Ty Lee: if ur nervous abt not knowing any1 dont worry!! U got me :o

Mai: thanks ty

~~ Mai: you mean a lot to me ~~

_ Mai deleted a message. _

Ty Lee: ???

Mai: typo dw

Ty Lee: oh

Ty Lee:...

Ty Lee: g2g!! C u soon maisie daisy!! <3

Mai: :)


	8. Chapter 8

“Hello. Zuko here. No, no, that’s stupid...”

Zuko had been rehearsing greetings in front of his mirror for at least twenty minutes, which he didn’t realize until Mai rapped sharply on the apartment door, forcing him to glance up at the clock.

“Zuko! Could you get the door, please?” Uncle Iroh called from the living room, where he had been engaged in a game of pai sho for the better part of the evening with some old friends. Zuko forced himself to breathe, tucked the box of drinks he’d bought under his arm, and stepped out of his room to greet Mai.

“Ready to go, Jerko?” Mai asked. She was in a black dress with a puffy jacket, boots that were ninety percent straps, and eyeliner so sharp it could stab a man.

“Ready. Uncle, I’m heading out for the night!”

“Enjoy yourself, Zuko!” Uncle Iroh called back.

Zuko followed Mai to the car. The drive to the Eastern College campus was a little under half an hour, certainly long enough for Zuko to keep mentally practicing his greetings. Mai turned on the radio and nodded along to Joy Division.

Ty Lee met them outside the apartment complex, her smile as wide as always, alongside her roommate-- Suki, as she was introduced to Zuko. Ty Lee took Mai’s arm in hers, and to Zuko’s surprise, Mai didn’t protest. The two were led up the stairs to the third floor, where the apartment door was open, and inside Zuko could see just a sliver of the kitchen, where Sokka stood with his sister. He was in a loose blue tank top that looked rather inappropriate for the rapidly cooling weather, and his dark hair was out of its usual ponytail, just barely brushing his chin.

A fresh wave of nerves overcame Zuko. He handed the box to Suki. “You can take this in for me. I need a bit of fresh air.”

Mai gave him a look. He patted her shoulder reassuringly. “Go on. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Glowering, Mai allowed Ty Lee to pull her inside. Zuko leaned against the railing and looked out over the balcony, over the rooftops and into the late autumn sky. What was he doing here? Was it too late to back out? Should he change his name and move across the country?

Something brushed against his leg, and he jumped. A large, cream-colored dog that was more fur than flesh was snuffling him curiously.

“Oh, hi, buddy.” Zuko bent down to let the dog lick his hand. “Are you looking for a friend, too?”

“That’s Appa.” A voice sounded at the door. Zuko knew it was Sokka without looking up. “He’s Aang’s dog. Don’t ask me how they wheedled the landlord into letting them keep him here.”

“He’s sweet.” Zuko still didn’t look at Sokka, just kept running his fingers through Appa’s shaggy fur.

“He’s something, for sure.” Sokka propped himself up against the railing. His bare arms were a warm brown, the light streaming out from the open door highlighting the curve of his muscles. Zuko finally forced himself to stand, mimicking Sokka’s lean.

“I’m Zuko.” He held out a hand.

“I know.” Sokka shook his hand regardless. His palms were cool to the touch, and Zuko felt his face shoot up with heat.

“I’m really sorry about yesterday, with what happened to your friend during the match,” Zuko said.

“It’s cool, man. It was an accident.”

“So you’re not mad?”

“I mean, sure, I was a little upset yesterday. But I know you’re not a monster.”

“Funny you would say that,” Zuko said, not sounding amused at all, “Mai was trying to convince me you’d think just that, and I was too bullheaded to listen.”

“Is Mai the scary goth girl currently sitting on our couch?” asked Sokka, “Because Aang’s trying to get me to talk to Ty Lee, but she won’t leave Mai’s side, and I’m scared Mai will bite my head off if I go near her.”

This time Zuko did laugh a little. “Mai looks scary, but she’s not like that at all.”

“Good to know.”

“I can introduce you, if you’d like.”

“I would like.” Sokka smiled, and Zuko noticed for the first time just how blue his eyes were and  _ oh fuck he’s even prettier than I remember _ .

“Um, I’m just not sure I’m ready to go inside.” Zuko said shyly.

“Hm.” Sokka looked pensive. “You know Aang has a cat too, right?”

“They do?” Zuko perked up.

“Come on.” Sokka took Zuko by the hand, and his cool aura washed over the both of them. “Let me introduce you to the coolest person at this party.”


	9. Chapter 9

Mai had never liked parties. Her parents used to throw them regularly, and she could never worm her way out of attending. All the itchy dresses and forced politeness had left a bad taste in her mouth. But tonight, seated on the couch next to Ty Lee with some soft indie music playing from a speaker in the corner, she felt the most at ease she’d ever felt in a social situation.

“...and if you paid me the right amount of money I’d dress up like one too,” Ty Lee was saying. “I think people judge clowns too harshly.”

“They’re living the easy life,” Suki agreed. She sat on the floor across from them, listening intently. “They get paid to act like fools while the rest of us do it for free.”

“Exactly!” Ty Lee exclaimed with a small hiccup. “Maybe I should run away and join the circus.”

“You’d fit right in,” Mai said. It was meant as a tease.  _ Please tell me she read that as a tease _ .

“Oh, Maisie, you always know what’s best for me.” Ty Lee put her head on Mai’s shoulder. Her breath smelled like booze, but her hair smelled like strawberry shampoo.

“So how long have you two known each other?” Suki asked.

“Since freshman year,” Ty Lee said, “Mai got me through my gen eds ‘cause she’s a smarty-pants.” She giggled.

“What’s your major, Mai?”

“Econ,” Mai said, shifting her weight to accomodate Ty Lee as she began to topple over. “You?”

“Women’s and gender studies,” Suki said proudly.

“Cool. Wish they offered that at our school.”

“Because you’re a woman, too!” Ty Lee continued to giggle.

“And you’re a hot mess,” Mai replied. She attempted to sit Ty Lee up, but her body was suddenly made of puddy. “How exactly did you two end up rooming together?”

“Just got put together at random, but it’s worked out well so far,” Suki said, “Ty’s a bit messy, sure, but we balance out pretty well.”

“Suki!” Ty Lee gasped, “I love you so much!”

“I should probably get her some water.” Suki successfully concealed a giggle as she got up and headed for the kitchen. 

“Am I a mess?” Ty Lee asked Mai, brown eyes watery. Mai regretted having said anything.

“You want the truth?”

“Yes please,” Ty Lee sniffled, “I’m sick of liars. That’s all Azula ever did, you know. Lie, lie, lie. I’m sick of liars.”

Mai looked down at her lap. She wished Ty Lee hadn’t brought up Azula. “Okay, the truth is that you’re a little bit of a mess, but you’re not a hopeless mess. Far from it.”

“You mean it?” Ty Lee hiccuped again.

“I do.” Mai stroked her hair so gently she wasn’t even sure if Ty Lee could feel it. “I think you’re more capable than you know, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel bad about yourself.”

“That’s the most nicest thing you’ve ever said,” Ty Lee slurred. At that moment, Suki came back with a glass of water. Ty Lee’s hands were shaking as she held it up to her lips, and Suki had to help guide her.

“She talks about you,” Suki said to Mai.

“She does?”

“Yeah. She calls you her best friend.”

“Some best friend I am,” Mai said, “I let Zuko’s sister walk all over her.”

“I’ve met Zuko’s sister before. She goes to the dojo I work at. I think she’d walk over just about anyone. I wouldn’t be so hard on yourself.”

“I get that that’s supposed to make me feel better,” Mai said, “but it kinda doesn’t.”

“Look at it this way,” Suki sighed, “She got you out of it, didn’t she? And you got her.”

“I guess I did.” Mai looked down at Ty Lee, whose eyes were beginning to close.

“I love you both so much,” Ty Lee said sleepily, “My roomie and my bestie. Mai-Mai. I love you, Mai.”

Mai gazed at Ty Lee, knowing there was fondness in her eyes and half-hoping her friend wouldn’t remember this by tomorrow. “I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

Suki left with Ty Lee, arm slung across her shoulders, at about a quarter to nine. Zuko felt a little bad for Ty Lee as her roommate guided her slowly down the stairs. What a lightweight she must be to have a drink and a half and then have to disappear after less than an hour.

“How’s it going?” Zuko sat down next to Mai.

“Fine.” She looked at him and wrinkled her nose. “Why are you covered in cat fur?”

“Aang has a cat named Momo. He’s very friendly.”

“Glad you befriended the only thing at this party that can’t hold a conversation with you.”

“Not true. Aang has a dog, too.”

“And a Sokka.” Sokka emerged from the kitchen and sat cross-legged on the floor. “And I can hold a conversation just fine.” He chuckled at himself.

Mai gave Zuko a knowing look. “So you two are friends, now.”

“We’re friends,” Zuko confirmed.

“Good.” Mai smirked. “We’re working on getting Zuko’s friend count to at least two people, pets not included.”

“You don’t have to announce that to everyone, you know,” Zuko said, face burning up.

“Aw, Suki left already?” Toph plodded out of the hallway. Zuko twitched nervously at the sound of her voice.

“She’s taking care of Ty Lee. Suki’s always been the real mom friend,” Sokka said truthfully, “Don’t tell Katara.”

“I heard that!” Katara shouted from the kitchen, where she and Aang were refilling the snack bowls.

Zuko watched Toph as she lowered herself to the ground. A bit of a bandage was visible on her left foot, beneath her baggy pants. “Hey, uh--”

“You.” Toph cut him off.

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that--”

“You’re the reason I have to wear these shoes now!”

“I’m… sorry?” Zuko studied her. “What shoes?”

“Katara found these special cleats online with thinner soles and thicker tops so that I can still feel the ground while I play. They’re perfect!”

“Yeah, uh, can I ask why you weren’t wearing shoes in the first place?”

“Because I see with my feet,” Toph stated as if it were obvious.

“Katara figured something like this would happen eventually,” Aang said, appearing from the kitchen with an armful of snacks. “She had been threatening to get Toph a pair of cleats long before she got injured.”

“If I can’t see while I’m playing, then I might as well not play!” Toph said, clearly still indignant despite having lost this argument.

“Apparently Katara had been hunting around for special shoes for weeks,” Sokka added, “I’m starting to think she has an addiction to online shopping.”

Katara flipped off Sokka as she sat down beside Aang.

“So you’re not mad at me?” Zuko retraced the conversation back around to his original concern.

“Pfft, I don’t care.” Toph waved him off.

“I care,” Katara said, “But as long as you help pay for Toph’s hospital bill, I can let it go.”

“Oh. Sure.”

“And also every bill we get from now on.”

“What?”

“You heard what I said, Mister Private School.”

Zuko looked to Sokka. “Is she serious?”

“Come on, Katara. He’s our friend, not an ATM,” Sokka chastised his sister.

Zuko smiled to himself as the siblings continued to bicker.  _ Yeah, I’m his friend. _


	11. Chapter 11

Ty Lee woke to a pounding in her head that was impossible to ignore. She blinked slowly. The late morning sun felt like a dagger to the backs of her eyes.

“Good morning!” Suki chirped when she noticed her roommate had awoken.

Ty Lee groaned and hid her head under her pillow. “Not really.”

“Here, take this.” Suki placed a water bottle and a piece of plain bread with butter on Ty Lee’s nightstand. Ty Lee accepted them graciously.

“Did I ruin everything last night?” Ty Lee asked, sitting up and kicking off her blankets.

“No, sweetie, you have nothing to worry about,” Suki reassured her.

“Azula always laughed at me for not being able to hold my liquor.”

“Well, Azula’s a crusty little bitch, and her opinion doesn’t matter.”

Ty Lee laughed, then winced as her headache retaliated. “She wasn’t always like that. A bitch, I mean. At least not according to Mai.”

“That so?”

“Yeah.” Ty Lee ate the bread in large, greedy bites. “Mai’s known her and Zuko since they were little.”

“I’m sorry for Mai and Zuko, then,” Suki said sympathetically, “and you. I know she was awful to you.”

Ty Lee nodded. “I couldn’t do anything without her approval.” 

“She’d make a great tyrant,” Suki mused.

“She would,” Ty Lee agreed. “But Zuko turned out alright. So did Mai.”

“Hey, um, about Mai…”

“Oh, gods.” Ty Lee groaned again. “Did I say something to Mai last night?”

“Not quite.” Suki was a decent liar, but thanks to Azula, Ty Lee had become a pro at sniffing out lies.

“Suki, please just tell me.”

“Okay, well, you kind of told her you loved her.”

“I did.” Ty Lee put her head in her hands. “Did she know I meant it like a best friend type of thing?”

“I assume she did,” Suki said, “Did  _ you _ know you meant it like a best friend type of thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Ty Lee. You’re glued to her side every chance you get, and I’ve seen you checking her out. Not that I blame you. She’s got that preppy goth look nailed down.”

“But that’s just a thing that friends do, isn’t it?”

“In some cases, sure. But are you sure you don’t think of her as more than a friend?”

Ty Lee sighed. “I don’t know, Suki. I just don’t know. Right now I can’t really think about anything.”

“Okay.” Suki held her hands up in an “I surrender” gesture. “I have to go to work soon. I’ll keep my cell phone on in case you need me.” She kissed Ty Lee’s forehead and bounced out of the room.

Ty Lee stood and stretched. Her limbs felt numb from her ragdoll-like sleeping position. Today was as good a day as any to do some yoga. She felt around under her bed for her mat, and reached for her phone to play some music. A row of messages appeared, most of them from random boys on Snapchat trying to get her attention. She ignored them, used to filtering those types of notifications out. One text was from Katara asking her if she was okay, one from her older sister reminding her about their family’s plans for winter break, and one was from Mai.

Mai: hey i hope youre good, glad i got to see you last night

Ty Lee sat criss-cross atop her yoga mat. Her exercises could wait.

Ty Lee: thanks maisie!!

Ty Lee: glad i got to c u 2, hope i didnt make things weird :o

Mai: nah ur good

Ty Lee: good!!

Ty Lee frowned. Could she really not think of anything else to say? She could ask Mai to hang out with her today. Would Mai want that? Would  _ she _ want that? What if what Suki said was true, and Mai wasn’t just her best friend? Maybe she needed some space to think.

Ty Lee opened up her exercise playlist and set her phone down behind her, screen facing the floor. It was time to clear her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Zuko rarely spent mornings with his uncle anymore. When he’d first moved in, Uncle Iroh only worked a couple weeknights at the Jasmine Dragon, leaving him free to have breakfast with Zuko every morning. But, like the effortless people-person that he was, he’d managed to get promoted in only a few short months. By the time Zuko had started college, his uncle was working regular hours almost every weekday, and Zuko, never the sound sleeper, spent most weekends in bed. Their schedules rarely aligned anymore.

But now, with midterms over and nothing pressing to do, Zuko found himself awake at a reasonable hour for once. Uncle Iroh was in the kitchen of their shared apartment, stirring his tea and humming to himself. Zuko sat down beside him.

“How was your night?” Iroh asked.

“It was lovely, Uncle,” Zuko answered truthfully. “I made some new friends.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” Iroh said. Zuko nodded, biting back the urge to tear up. While he had greatly enjoyed his new friends’ company, he couldn’t help but feel upset that he hadn’t tried to get to know them earlier. Well, with the exception of that one night last spring…

Zuko had mentally blocked out most of what had happened after Sokka had driven him home. He remembered his uncle in the kitchen, looking concerned, asking what had happened with Azula. Zuko had gotten angry, something that had happened with his uncle far too many times than he liked to think about, and refused to tell him anything. It had become another moment in the space between the two of them that they just didn’t acknowledge.

Maybe today he would begin to clear that space.

“Uncle,” Zuko began, “Do you remember the week I moved in with you?”

“Of course,” Uncle Iroh said with a chuckle, “I’m not quite that old, my boy.”

“Do you remember why I moved in with you?”

“I do,” Iroh said, a little bit gentler in tone.

“If you know that I’m gay, then why did you try to set me up with that girl from your tea shop last year?”

“You will have to forgive me,” Iroh said, “I am still an old man, and a little old-fashioned in my ways. I assumed that you could be a little, er… flexible, but I see now that I was wrong.”

“I do forgive you,” Zuko said.

“I hope you know that I do not condone what your father did to you. None of it.”

“I know, Uncle. Thank you. Thank you for letting me live here. I’m sorry for every bad thing I’ve said to you since then.”

“You’re young,” Iroh said sagely, “You’ve still got a lot to learn. And I am old, and I’ve still got a lot to learn. We will learn it all together.”

“I’d like that, Uncle.” Zuko’s hands played absentmindedly with the hem of his shirt. “Maybe we can start right now?”

“Oh?” Iroh looked surprised.

“You’ve been married before, right?”

“You are far too young to be thinking about marriage, Zuko, regardless of what gender you like.”

“That’s not where I was going,” Zuko blurted, “I just… I like someone, and I want to try and pursue it further. See where it goes.”

“Ah.” Iroh sipped his tea, a thoughtful look in his eye. “And may I ask who this someone is?”

“One of my friends from last night. His name is Sokka.”

“I see.” Iroh set his cup down, looking satisfied. “Bring him to the tea shop one afternoon. I would like to meet him.”

“Isn’t it a little soon for that to be--”

“It is impossible for anyone to be anything but relaxed when they are around tea,” Iroh said. “It will work.”

“Okay,” Zuko conceded, “I’ll take your advice.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Slight warning for implied homophobia and some internalized biphobia in this chapter)

Ever since early November, soccer practices had been growing drearier and drearier. Now that December had hit, the cold had set in permanently. Zuko shivered, though it was more out of disdain towards his team than the weather.

Zuko had grown to dislike the sport more and more since the season began. Zhao had never been a kindly or encouraging man, but lately his ambition as a coach had begun to make him unbearable. If Zhao weren’t friends with his father, Zuko probably would have snapped at him ages ago.

His teammates were even worse. Zuko knew they disliked him. He knew that they saw right through him, and that they didn’t approve of what they saw. He refused to change in front of them because he knew it would make them uncomfortable, and discomfort from people like them often led to harassment.

But there was nothing wrong with the sport itself. In fact, if it weren’t for the chance it gave him to stretch his legs and clear his head, Zuko would probably turn around and never look at this field again. Maybe he should think of switching to a different team. Maybe a co-ed team like the Blue Bison, where locker rooms weren’t a nightmare and everyone seemed to like each other…

Zuko pondered what Mai would do. What Uncle Iroh would do. What Sokka would do. All of them were telling him the same thing.

“Zuko!” Coach Zhao called, “You fall asleep out there?”

Zuko stood and collected himself. He had to do this now, before he lost his nerve. He walked off the field and stood before Zhao.

“I quit,” he said plainly.

“This isn’t funny, Zuko.”

“I’m not trying to be funny. I quit.”

Zhao’s face looked stormy, and Zuko worried for a moment that he would lash out. He took a step back subconsciously, and his hands went to his face.

“Get the hell out of my sight, then,” Zhao grumbled, and dismissed him.

After leaving his last practice ever, Zuko was on a confidence high. For once, he felt unrestrained, like he could do literally anything. He knew now would be the time to talk to Sokka, before this high came crashing back down.

Zuko: Hey, uh

Zuko: It’s Zuko

Sokka: ik man, what’s up??

Zuko: You busy right now?

Sokka: nope

Zuko: Would you want to meet up in town and grab a bite to eat?

Sokka: sure, sounds dope

Sokka: you got a place in mind?

Zuko: You know the jasmine dragon?

Sokka: i think i heard of it

Sokka: i can meet you there in like 20 mins

Zuko: Great!

Zuko considered calling Mai for a ride, but it seemed weird for someone else to drive him to a date (was this a date??). It was maybe a fifteen minute walk into town, if he paced it right, but he would have no time to stop at his apartment to shower and preen himself. He glanced down at his dark jeans, red T-shirt, and bomber jacket. His hair was probably a mess and he might smell a little funny, but it would have to do. He set out at a brisk pace, bag slung over his shoulder and phone in his hand.

Zuko hadn’t been to the Jasmine Dragon in quite a while, and he forgot just how nice it made him feel to step inside. The walls were painted in soft greens with gold accents, and it was usually full of families and elders that Uncle Iroh all knew by name. Today his uncle was behind the counter when Zuko walked in, patiently instructing one of his employees. He looked up when the door opened, and smiled knowingly at his nephew.

Sokka entered not long after Zuko had sat down. Today his hair was back up, showing off his undercut, and he had on a blue and white striped sweater, jeans, and a Star of David necklace. Zuko’s heart skittered.

“Hey, man.” Sokka greeted him casually as he slid into the seat across from him.

“Hey.” Zuko tried his best to sound just as casual.

“Thanks for inviting me, I was bored out of my mind back at home. Plus, as much as I love Aang, I really cannot have their vegetarian chili for  _ another _ meal.”

Zuko smiled. He had forgotten how easy Sokka was to talk to. He was extroverted, but not too high-energy. Zuko could listen to him talk for hours.

Uncle Iroh kept a respectful distance for most of the evening, only stopping by once to inquire about how things were going, his tone businesslike but his eyes twinkling.

“Everything is fine, thank you, Uncle,” Zuko said.

“Dude, your uncle works here?” Sokka asked, “That’s so lucky. He’s gotta be the best cook ever.”

“Thank you,” Iroh said. As he walked away, Iroh winked at Zuko and whispered, “I like him.”

The meal passed quicker than Zuko had expected it to. In most social situations he found himself desperate for time to pass quicker, but tonight he seemed to have entered a vacuum in which time did not exist. Before he knew it, it was nearly seven-thirty, and Sokka was sitting up and saying, “Man, this has been great, but I should probably be going.”

“Do you want to go for a walk?” The question was out of Zuko’s mouth before he processed what he was even asking.

“Oh.” Sokka looked surprised for a moment, but then he smiled. “Sure.”

The night had cooled off during the time they’d spent inside. The royal blue skies were clear, and the moon hung low and undisturbed. The two of them strolled down the sidewalk, not quite side by side but close enough that Zuko knew it meant  _ something _ .

“Thank you for meeting me,” Zuko said, taking the initiative in the conversation this time.

“No problem.” Sokka didn’t look at him when he spoke, and Zuko wondered for a fleeting moment if he’d done something to upset him. Maybe he was keeping him from something important? This walk had been improvised, after all. Knowing himself, he’d probably fucked something up. He always did.

“Hey, Zuko, I…” Sokka was suddenly looking at him again, his mouth twisted into a shape that was somewhere between humorous and nervous. “Can I ask… was tonight supposed to be a date?”

“Oh.” Zuko was suddenly glad for the late hour, as the near-darkness served to hide his blush. “I mean… yes? Or no, it really depends on what you want, and what I want, but, I mean, I know what I want--”

“And what exactly do you want?”

“I…” Zuko inhaled slowly. If he was Azula he could probably think a way out of confessing, but he wasn’t. He had to face his feelings head-on. “...yes. This was meant to be a date.”

“Hah.” Sokka stopped walking and tilted his head back, eyes turned to the sky. “I knew it.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, uh, I kind of figured you had a thing for me. Ever since last spring.”

“Oh. You remember that.”

“Yeah, of course,” Sokka said with a slight laugh, “You’re kind of hard to forget.”

Zuko didn’t know what to say. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to him that he was that transparent, but it didn’t exactly feel good to know that everyone could read him like a goddamn book.

Sokka noticed Zuko’s silence and looked at him, blue eyes soft. “Sorry if that came out weird. I’m not, like, grossed out by you liking me or anything. I, uh, I’m bi.”

“Oh.” Dammit, why couldn’t he think of anything better to say?

“It’s just,” Sokka continued, “I’ve only ever dated girls. And I’m not, like, opposed to dating guys. I just worry that people will see me differently, you know?”

“Yeah, I think I do.” There was a reason Zuko had let Mai kiss him when he was sixteen. He took a step forward. “Look, we don’t have to be anything but friends if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah.” Sokka nodded, shaking his hands. This was a totally different side of him from what Zuko had seen so far, and it was taking all his willpower not to take Sokka’s fluttering hands and hold them in his own, quelling his nervous energy. “I might just need some time to think.”

“Of course.” Zuko smiled at him. “Take all the time you need.”

Sokka stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and gave Zuko a hug. “Thanks, man. See you soon?”

“I’d like that.” Zuko watched as Sokka turned and began his way back to the Jasmine Dragon. He was aware of his own smile, which seemed to be stuck on his face. Maybe the night hadn’t gone just where he’d hoped, but it had gone farther than he’d expected, and that was enough for him. Zuko was happy.


	14. Chapter 14

Azula: Dad’s not gonna like it when he hears about you quitting the team, Zuzu

Azula: You know you need a certain number of extracurriculars to stay on his good side

Zuko: How many times do I have to tell you that I DONT CARE ANYMORE

Zuko: Dad can think what he wants, I’m done with him and with you

Azula: Don’t speak so soon. Dad’s going to want you home for New Year’s, and I wouldn’t want to disappoint him

Azula: Hiding behind Uncle isn’t going to save your skin

Zuko: At least it’s better than what you’re doing

Zuko: You can pretend all you like, but I know you don’t like your boyfriend

Azula: You’re delusional, dear brother

Zuko: And you’re crazy

Azula: I suppose it runs in the family, then

Azula: Good night, Zuzu

Azula: See you at New Year’s :)


	15. Chapter 15

Mai: hey suki is ty lee okay

Suki: yeah?? Why do you ask

Mai: she hasnt been responding to me lately

Mai: she’s not mad is she

Suki: i dont think so

Suki: but ill tell her to text you

Mai: thanks

Suki: :)

* * *

Ty Lee: heya maisie!!

Mai: hey ty

Mai: are you ok?

Ty Lee: wonderful!! :D

Ty Lee: ready 4 the semester 2 b over hehe

Mai: yeah haha

Ty Lee: oh that reminds me

Ty Le: u want to come on vacation w me n my family over break??

Mai: are you serious

Ty Lee: yes…?

Ty Lee: pretty please?? I cant b with my family all alone 4 a whole month :((

Ty Lee: and i really wanna hang out w u again!!

Mai: yeah sure ill see if i can come

Ty Lee: THANK U!!!!!

Ty Lee: i promise u wont regret it!!!!

Ty Lee: <3<3<3


	16. Chapter 16

The first few weeks of December passed in a grayish haze. The apartment was surprisingly quiet as everyone prepped for break. Even Toph seemed a little worn out. She invited Suki over one night the week before break began and the two of them just laid on the floor in the common room, gossiping over nonsense.

“You know I thought about asking her out once,”� Toph said with a chuckle.

“Shut up, you did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did you think about cleaning your half of the room?”� Katara prodded Toph with her foot as she sat down on the couch.

“Wow, I didn’t know my mom was here all of a sudden.”

“C’mon, Toph,” Sokka chimed in as he stepped into the common room. “If the floor gets covered in any more stuff you won’t be able to move around, and then you literally will not be able to see where anything is.”

Toph groaned. “Fine. But this is for Sokka, not you.” She pointed to Katara as she heaved herself up off the floor.

“It blows my mind every time how you manage to get through to her when I can’t,” Katara said.

“Just one of the many tools in my Big Brother Toolbox.”

“Yeah, you’re a tool, alright.”

“Shut up.”� Sokka sat beside her on the couch. Katara shoved her foot in his face.

“Hey, Katara, could you give me a hand?” Aang called from the kitchen. Katara got up and sashayed away, leaving Sokka and Suki in the common room.

“How’s it goin’?”� Suki sat up and took Katara’s spot on the couch, electing to prop her feet up on the coffee table rather than Sokka’s face.

“It’s all right,”� Sokka said, “Actually, I, uh, wanted to ask you about something.”

“Shoot.”

“You remember how I dropped public speaking last semester?”

“Do I?” Suki laughed, “You talked so fast no one could understand you. All I remember was how red your face was.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the reminder.”

“Hey, you asked.”

“Anyways,” Sokka said, “I need to know how to do that. Talk to people about important stuff. I’m not good at it, clearly.”

“Well, what’s stopping you?”

“I dunno.” Sokka shrugged. “I guess most of the time I feel like I don’t have that much to contribute. It’s not like I’m all that special.”

“Sokka, you’re probably the smartest person I know. Most other STEM majors walk around with their chests puffed out, and you’re twice as smart as them. You deserve to be confident in yourself.”

“Anyone ever tell you you should go into therapy?”

“Only everyone I’ve ever talked to.” Suki flipped her hair. “So what’s this really about?”

“How do I talk to people about my feelings?”

“Sokka.” Suki stared at him, a twinge of sadness in her eyes. “If I knew how to get you to talk about your feelings I would have done it a long time ago.”

Sokka bit his lip. “Was I a bad boyfriend?”

“No, not at all. You know I’m just not in the right place for a relationship right now. Me breaking up with you had nothing to do with you. You’re smart and supportive, and whoever it is you’re pursuing now is lucky to have you.”

“What makes you think I like someone?” Sokka asked indignantly.

“Oh, come on, Sokka. You can’t ask me ‘how do I talk about my feelings’ and then expect me not to know what’s going on.”

“Okay,  touché .”

“Can I ask you something now?”

“Sure.”

“Can you leave me out of it from here on out?”

“Oh,” Sokka said, “I mean, sure, but why?”

“I’ve just got a lot on my plate already,” Suki said, “Ty Lee’s got drama, people at the dojo have drama, and I just feel like I’m always in the middle of everyone else’s crap. Not that I don’t support you. I just need time to think about myself, you know?”

“Totally. Thanks for letting me talk to you.”

Suki got up from the couch and planted a kiss on Sokka’s cheek before turning away. “You got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, chugging "I love Suki" juice while writing this chapter:


	17. Chapter 17

Mai had never properly met Ty Lee’s family before. She knew there were a lot of them, and that they all looked pretty similar, but her knowledge more or less ended there. Even though she had agreed to this vacation knowing full well that they would all be there, she hadn’t exactly been looking forward to meeting them. A small wave of relief went through her when she stepped off the bus to find only Ty Lee waiting for her.

“It’s just a short walk to our vacation home from here!” Ty Lee explained cheerily. “And we’re close to the beach, so we can spend all day there if you’d like! We can honestly do anything. I don’t think my family will notice if we’re gone most of the day.”

“Good to know, I guess.”

“I’m really glad you’re here, Mai.” Ty Lee slipped her hand into the taller girl’s, smiling up at her. “I’m excited to spend more time with you.”

“Yeah, it should be fun.” Mai tried to sound as enthusiastic as her friend. She really was happy that Ty Lee had invited her, even if there was a voice nagging at the back of her head telling her it was weird and suspicious. But what reason could she possibly have not to trust Ty Lee? Ty Lee almost never had hidden motives for anything. To put it bluntly, she wasn’t Azula.

“I feel like we never get to spend time together,” Ty Lee continued, “Not just the two of us.”

“I’m glad you want to spend time with me,” Mai said.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“I feel like you’ve been kind of avoiding me recently.”

“I’m sorry.” Ty Lee’s eyes went wide, as if she were about to cry. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah.” Mai’s heart skipped a beat. She looked to the sky, which was turning orange and pink around them. The sounds of the beach called to her from the distance. All she wanted to do was lie in the sun like a cat and soak in the evening.

“Hey, would your family be mad if we skipped out on dinner?” Mai turned back to Ty Lee.

“I doubt it,” Ty Lee said with a shrug.

“Wanna hit the beach early?”

The sadness in Ty Lee’s eyes faded, and she beamed. “Nothing would make me happier.”


	18. Chapter 18

_ Sokka sent a photo. _

Sokka: aang came over for the weekend and they brought appa with them

Zuko: Tell Appa I love him, please

Sokka: i would if i could get him away from aang and katara for more than two seconds

Sokka: the three of them are hiding in katara’s room like cowards

Sokka: god im bored

Zuko: Can’t you hang out with them?

Sokka: entering my sister’s room uninvited is a death sentence

Zuko: Okay yeah the second I suggested that I knew it was wrong

Zuko: I went into Azula’s room one time and paid the price

Sokka: azula’s your sister right? should i know her?

Sokka: i think suki knows her

Zuko: You don’t want to know her, trust me

Zuko: She’s in the process of making my life a living hell as we speak

Sokka: how so?

Zuko: She got it into our dad’s head that I have to come home over break and now I have no choice. I really cannot stand being at home

Sokka: that’s why you live with your uncle, i take it

Zuko: Yeah

Zuko: He’s my only family, as far as I’m concerned

Sokka: i’m really sorry

Sokka: i can't imagine having a sister like yours. katara can be a lot but she’s still really important to me

Sokka: after our mom died she kind of picked up where mom left off. she does a lot for the family

Zuko: I didn’t know that about your mom

Zuko: I’m sorry

Sokka: it’s ok. it was a long time ago, and i think it was worse for katara than for me. they were pretty close

Zuko: I honestly didn’t think anything could upset Katara. She seems so confident

Sokka: she’s grown a lot since then. Having aang and toph has definitely helped too

Zuko: You’ve got a good group of friends

Sokka: hey they’re your friends too, don’t forget

Zuko: Thanks?

Sokka: seriously. toph has not shut up about you in weeks

Sokka: if she knew your dad she would gladly kick his ass for you

Sokka: so would i, for the record

Zuko: That’s sweet

Zuko: But unnecessary. I can handle my dad and Azula for a few days. Don’t worry about me

Sokka: no promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sokka: I would kill your dad for you
> 
> Zuko, lying awake in bed at 3 am: What are we


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of emotional abuse

It was a mild night at the beach house, quiet enough that Mai could hear the waves from out on the balcony. One lie Mai always told was that she didn’t care for nature, that sunsets or birdsong didn’t make her feel any particular way. But secretly, Mai would drown herself in the sounds of the night. It brought her such peace.

Dinner with Ty Lee’s family had been an adventure, to say the least. Ty Lee’s sisters were constantly talking over each other, and her parents did very little to quell the commotion. They hadn’t even been scolded for showing up late, something that would have undoubtedly happened in Mai’s family. A second lie Mai told was that she valued being an only child, and that she’d despise having any siblings. But while she could certainly do without having as many sisters as Ty Lee, having someone else--anyone else--around the house might help her feel a little less pressured to be so perfect around her parents.

“You’re quiet.” Ty Lee’s voice broke Mai’s internal dialogue as she stepped out of the conjoined bathroom. “Quieter than usual, that is. Is my family that bad?”

“They’re fine.” Mai turned and then quickly turned back around when she saw Ty Lee. Her friend was in a bra and boxer shorts, her hair let loose around her shoulders. “Are you really wearing that to bed? It’s not that warm out.”

Ty Lee shrugged. “I always go to bed like this.”

Mai knew she was blushing, and quickly hid her face with her hand. “Dinner was nice. Your mom’s a good cook.”

“I’ll tell her you said that.” Ty Lee came to stand out on the balcony beside Mai, and Mai had to work harder to hide her face. “I think it’s been a while since she got a compliment from a kid. My sisters and I are kind of… well, you know.”

“I guess I do.”

“I guess that’s why I liked Azula at first. She didn’t treat me like part of a matched set.”

“Forget about Azula,” Mai burst out, surprising both Ty Lee and herself with the level of intensity in her voice, “She’s not here, and she doesn’t matter to either of us anymore. We should just move on.”

“I wish I could, believe me,” Ty Lee said with a melancholy laugh, “I wish she didn’t take up as much space in my mind as she does. But I can’t help it.”

“I’m sorry, Ty, I--”

“She was awful to me. I don’t know how a person can get to be that rotten. Sometimes I felt like it was my job to try and fix her, y’know? Like, she was my friend, and friends help each other grow and change. But every time I tried she just turned on me and made everything worse.”

“I’m sorry.” It was all Mai could think to say.

Ty Lee looked down over the rail. Her hair fell in loose waves that framed her round face like a photograph. Mai wondered what would happen if she suddenly started running her hands through it. Instead she inhaled and reeled her thoughts back to the beginning.

“I’m sorry, Ty,” Mai repeated, “I truly am. I wish I had been there for you before. I guess all my years of being friends with Azula blinded me to what she was doing to you, and I didn’t see clearly until it was too late. I really do care about you a lot.”

Ty Lee looked to Mai, mouth pried open as if she were about to speak, but she remained frozen.

“I know I’m distant,” Mai continued, “I always have been. But I’m trying to change. For you.”

“Mai.” Ty Lee took Mai’s hands in hers. Mai’s heart thudded in her chest. She cleared her throat incessantly.

“Mai.” Ty Lee was beginning to smile. “I love you.”

“Do you mean it?”

“I do.” Ty Lee leaned in and kissed Mai quickly. It was quick, but the touch tingled, and Mai could feel Ty Lee’s smile through it. Mai took Ty Lee’s shoulders as she pulled away and initiated another kiss, a deeper one, and the tingle spread.

“I’m so goddamn dense,” Mai said when they both broke for air, “I could have sworn you were upset with me.”

“Really? Why?”

“You didn’t talk to me for weeks.”

“I was figuring things out,” Ty Lee explained, “I guess I’ve always known I’m gay, under the surface. I just had to come to terms with it for real? Especially when I realized I liked someone, and that that someone was you. I, um, kinda thought you were straight?”

“That hurts, Ty.”

Ty Lee laughed, happily and genuinely this time, the most beautiful sound Mai had ever heard. No sound of the night would ever compare to this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Hayley Kiyoko the entire time while writing this chapter (in case you couldn't tell that my lesbian ass has been feeling extra sapphic as of late)
> 
> It'll be hard to switch back to writing about Zuko and Sokka but it'll happen


	20. Chapter 20

Despite the years he’d spent in it, Zuko’s room at his father’s house hardly felt like his. He dropped his bag at the foot of the bed and collapsed, burying his face in the pillow in a futile attempt to forget where he was. He’d rather be in a house that was actively burning down than be in this one right now.

Uncle Iroh had tried repeatedly to talk his younger brother out of making Zuko come home. Zuko had caught the tail end of a heated phone call one afternoon, which ended in Iroh slumping defeatedly in the living room. Even so, Iroh tried to convince Zuko to defy Ozai and stay with him.

“It’ll only hurt you more if you go,” he’d insisted.

“I disagree, Uncle,” said Zuko, “We don’t know what he’d do to me if I defied his will a second time.”

For once, Iroh couldn’t find a way to argue, and he let his nephew go with a despondent look on his face. Azula had been the one to pick Zuko up and drive him home, a smug grin on her face the whole time.

“I’m here,” Zuko said, looking out the window and refusing to make eye contact with his sister. “Are you happy now?”

“Lighten up, Zuzu,” Azula said, “You’ve got me, don’t you?”

“Oh, yes, I’m so looking forward to you and Dad making me miserable for a whole weekend. Just like old times.”

Azula said nothing, only leered, her grip on the steering wheel tight as a hawk’s talons.

Zuko lifted his head out of the cushions and glanced at his phone. It was nearly 10 pm. At least he wouldn’t be expected to make an appearance in front of his father until tomorrow. He checked for any new messages, but there were none. Mai would be out of town and would be occupied until next week, and the only other person who regularly texted Zuko was Sokka, a fact that made Zuko’s stomach flip every time he thought about it. He was beyond relieved that Sokka wasn’t repulsed by the fact that Zuko liked him. He’d been so convinced by his years of self-hatred that no one would actually like him back.

 _Did_ Sokka like him back? Zuko couldn’t tell. Sometimes he said things that made it sound like he had feelings for Zuko beyond friendship, like the ending to their last conversation. Would Sokka have told Zuko all that about his mom and Katara if he didn’t like Zuko?

Zuko rolled over onto his back and groaned. Feelings were hard, and this was not the time or place to be dwelling on his crush. He’d been kicked out once for being queer, and there was nothing preventing his father from doing it again.

But Ozai didn’t know about Sokka. Neither did Azula. Sokka was his anchor amidst all this chaos, someone he knew he could talk to at any time and instantly feel better. So long as he could keep the two worlds separate, he could survive this weekend. He could survive anything.

Zuko sat up and kicked off his shoes. He knew the chances of him sleeping well were near impossible--he’d never been a solid sleeper, and times of extreme anxiety didn’t make it any easier--but he had to do his best. He had a long two days ahead of him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy warning for discussion of abuse and homophobia in this chapter (as you probably guessed)

Ozai still spent his Saturday mornings in the office, leaving Zuko to muck about the house for several hours with only dread to occupy his mind. Azula watched him, curled up in an armchair like a cat, amusement in her golden eyes.

“You seem bored, Zuzu, “she mused out loud, “Perhaps we can walk down to the pond at the end of the street and look for turtles. Just like when we were kids, hm?”

“It’s the middle of winter, in case you forgot.”

“During the summer, then.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m still going to be here this summer.”

Azula smiled deviously. “If you say so.”

“Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because you’re my brother. Believe it or not, I do care about you, Zuko.”

“I don’t believe you,” Zuko scoffed. “You’re in this for yourself. You always are.”

Azula flicked the back of his head in response and sashayed away.

Evening fell like a death sentence. Ozai sat at the head of the table, still in his work suit. Zuko had rarely seen him in anything else, now that he thought about it. With only three of them to fill up the space, the dining room felt massive, like a whale about to swallow them all whole. Zuko wasn’t interested in touching his food, and when he looked over, Azula and his father weren’t eating either, both looking at him expectantly.

“Azula tells me you’ve quit the soccer team,” Ozai said, “As I recall, you only had three extracurriculars to begin with. Do you have an explanation for this sudden turn of events?”

Zuko could feel his temper rise. Ozai wouldn’t even know that if it weren’t for Azula keeping tabs on him like their dad’s personal spy. He clenched his fist around his fork, the metal digging into his palm. “Zhao and I didn’t see eye to eye.”

“I don’t see why that should matter.” Ozai sounded calm, but his eyes flashed dangerously.

“I don’t see why it should matter that I do so many things. I’m already in college. My number of extracurriculars doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I don’t want you having so much free time on your hands. Too much free time means that you’re slacking, and that I won’t have a slacker for a son.”

“But I’m not your son anymore.” Zuko’s knuckles were turning white. “You made that clear enough when I was a teenager.”

“As long as you share my name, you are my son, and I will not have a deviant for a son. Your uncle has spoiled you, undoubtedly. He’s led you to think that this lifestyle you’ve adopted is acceptable.”

Zuko stood. “I’m leaving in the morning.”

“You will stay until tomorrow night.”

“I won’t! I’m not staying because I’m not going to change! I don’t care if you think I’m a deviant, or a slacker, or a monster. I have my own life now, and I don’t need your approval.” Zuko stormed out of the room and wound his way down the hall, shoved open the front door, and stepped out into the cold. His pulse was pounding, and his hands were still tightly clenched, but he felt better. Lighter.

“That was quite the show you put on.” Azula stood in the doorway, outlined in light.

“It wasn’t a show.” Zuko’s voice was a low rumble in his throat.

“So you’re really going to leave, just like that?”

“Yes, I am.” Zuko turned to look at his sister. “I still don’t know why you care so much about me staying. You said yourself not too long ago that you would gladly leave me alone. What changed?”

Azula didn’t answer. Zuko studied her. She looked the same as always, clothes pristine and hair in a perfect bun, but something in her posture made her look different, almost smaller.

“You don’t want to be alone, do you.” It wasn’t a question. “If I’m no longer at home, it’s just you and Dad, and you don’t want that anymore.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, Zuko.”

“Really? You think I don’t get how you feel?”

“No, you don’t.” Azula’s voice rose ever so slightly. “You have no idea what I go through every day in this house, and if I have to be Dad’s perfect little angel, then so do you.”

“You’re wrong. You can leave him, too.”

“You know it’s not that simple.”

“Azula, I can help you!”

“Shut up, Zuko. Just shut up.”

Neither sibling spoke for a long moment, only stared. Azula was shaking, but whether it was from cold or from anger Zuko didn’t know. Eventually Zuko said steadily, “I’m leaving tomorrow morning. You can leave with me, but don’t try to stop me.” He stepped around her and headed for his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Ozai so I tried to get him out of the way as quickly as possible. I'm never writing him again if I can help it.
> 
> I'm also a sucker for Azula redemption arcs but unfortunately that means she has to suffer first. There will be much more to come, so buckle the fuck up.


	22. Chapter 22

“Remind me why we’re here, Ty?” Mai couldn’t remember the last time she’d set foot in the mall. It was so much simpler to just shop online, and with a lot less strangers involved, too.

“It’s Suki’s birthday next month, and I need to get her a present!”

“Babe, be honest with yourself: do you really think Suki would like this?” Mai poked at the collared shirt that Ty Lee had picked out. It was bright purple, with flamingos and little tropical fruits painted so sporadically across it that you could hardly call it a pattern. “Didn’t she get you your yoga mat for your birthday? This doesn’t seem like an equal exchange.”

“No, Suki will love it, trust me.”

“Okay, I trust you,” Mai said.

Ty Lee gave Mai’s arm a squeeze. “I’ll go pay for this. You wanna head to the food court and find us a seat?”

“Can’t we just eat back at the beach house? The food court looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in a year.”

“You promised I could choose the spot for our first date, babe,” Ty Lee pouted, flashing Mai her puppy eyes.

“I did, didn’t I,” Mai sighed, “You’re lucky you’re cute, you know.”

“I know!” Ty Lee perked right back up. “I’ll take some cheesy fries and a shake. Love you, babe!” She gave Mai a peck on the cheek before trotting away. Mai left the store, shaking her head while smiling to herself.

The food court was centered under an arched glass ceiling, with a semicircle of vendors on the far end from where Mai stood. The mall was fairly empty this close to New Year’s, though there were still some teenagers milling aimlessly about and a couple of older women chatting in the corner. Mai took a moment to get her bearings, clutching the strap of her purse.

“You all right?” Ty Lee came up behind her and looped her arm through Mai’s, a bag stuffed with Suki’s present dangling from the crook of her elbow.

“Yeah,” Mai assured her. “What did you say you wanted, again?”

“I--”

“Hey, girls.” Suddenly two boys were standing before them, wearing matching smirks on their faces. The taller one had some dark scruff on his face, and barely came up to Mai’s chin. The shorter one wore a backwards cap, and was about the same height as Ty Lee. They didn’t look like they could be any older than eighteen.

“Haven’t seen you two lovely ladies here before,” The taller boy continued, “You need someone to show you around?”

Mai leered down at him. “No, we--”

“We’d love that!” Ty Lee cut her off. Mai gave her a puzzled look, but Ty Lee went on. “Me and my friend here blew all our money on getting ourselves new clothes, and now we’re really hungry. Do you think you could help us out?”

“No problem, sugar,” The boy said, “What would you like?”

“I’ll take some cheesy fries and a shake,” Ty Lee repeated.

“We’re on it!”

“Thank you, you’re so sweet!” Ty Lee put her hand to her heart. The boys dashed away, grinning.

“What the hell was that?” Mai asked as Ty Lee sat at a table, looking pleased with herself.

“You’ve never done this before?” Ty Lee looked genuinely surprised.

“Done what?”

“Gotten a boy to buy stuff for you? It’s, like, the easiest thing to do.”

“Well, what do we do when they come back with your food and then won’t leave us the fuck alone?”

“Oh, my darling Mai,” Ty Lee giggled, “how you underestimate me. Just sit back and watch.”

Mai wasn’t convinced yet, but she didn’t say anything else, just watched her girlfriend watch the boys as they scrambled to collect Ty Lee’s order. After a minute, they came hurrying back, holding the tray out to her like a trophy.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so sweet!” Ty Lee gave each boy a hug.

“You want anything, miss?” The shorter boy asked Mai. Mai only glared.

“She’ll take a hazelnut cappuccino,” Ty Lee said, pointing to the Starbucks all the way across the room. The boys practically tripped over one another as they scurried away. 

“Come on!” Ty Lee took her tray in one hand and Mai in the other and pulled her towards the escalator. Once on the first floor, she broke out into a jog, and didn’t stop until they’d rounded the corner and come up into an empty hall with a fountain at the center. Ty Lee sat at the edge of the fountain and balanced her tray on her lap, legs crossed and head tilted up proudly.

“You’re still gonna have to explain yourself,” Mai said, sitting down next to her girlfriend. “You may have gotten food out of it, but I could have just as easily bought food for you.”

“Will this suffice as an explanation?” Ty Lee held up two wallets the way a millionaire in a movie would hold up a stack of bills.

“Holy shit, Ty. Where did you learn to pickpocket?”

“Trade secret,” Ty Lee said with a wink, “But now I can take you to that fancy restaurant on Main Street you wanted for our second date.”

“I can’t believe you’re real sometimes,” Mai said with a laugh, and Ty Lee kissed her, eyes twinkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one Tumblr post that said Mai and Ty Lee would be that wlw couple that would get boys to do things for them and then ditch the boys to hang out with each other. Just a little fluff before we get back to the main story! I might also expand this chapter into its own story, who knows.


	23. Chapter 23

Azula was nowhere to be seen on Sunday morning. Zuko briefly considered knocking on her door, but it would only spell doom for him if Azula wasn’t in the right mood, and he didn’t want to risk waking their father. He padded quietly down the stairs and slipped out the front door and into the Uber he’d called, alone.

The mid-winter sun had just barely risen by the time Zuko made it back home, but of course Uncle Iroh was already up and bustling about in the kitchen. Zuko allowed his uncle to hug him before muttering an excuse and wandering into his room. He fell onto his bed and drifted off to sleep before he could even take off his shoes.

It was past 2 p.m. when Zuko woke up again. His eyelids still felt heavy, and his mouth was dry. He had a message from Sokka, but for once he didn’t jump to answer it. Everything felt slowed, like his life was moving through molasses. Zuko sat up and tried to remember what Uncle Iroh had told him about taking care of one thing at a time when he felt lost. First things first was to drink some water.

Uncle Iroh was still in the kitchen, dishes piled up on every available surface. Zuko nearly tripped over an open drawer on his way to the fridge.

“What’s all this, Uncle?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” Iroh said, “You didn’t forget about my yearly tradition, did you?”

“Oh, right.” Every year on New Year’s Iroh had a “party” which consisted of a group of elderly men sitting around the living room eating dumplings and playing pai sho. Zuko didn’t quite understand the importance his uncle gave it, especially when he already played pai sho with his friends nearly every weekend.

“You’re welcome to join us this year,” Iroh said, smiling warmly.

“I think I’ll pass,” Zuko said, “but I’ll help you cook.” He polished off his glass of water and picked up a rolling pin.

“I am glad you came home when you did,” Uncle Iroh said tentatively, “It was smart of you to recognize your limits.”

“I should have stayed,” Zuko said, surprising even himself, “I left Azula there by herself.”

“I am impressed that you still have sympathy for your sister, after the way she’s acted towards you,” Iroh admitted.

“I still kind of hate her,” Zuko said dryly, “but she’s no happier living with our father than I was. She deserves to be out of there, at the very least.”

“Azula has her own journey of self discovery to go through,” Iroh said, “It is noble of you to want to help her, but do not stretch yourself too thin. You have your own life, Zuko. Make sure you put that first.”

“I will, Uncle. Thank you.”

Zuko spent the afternoon cleaning up the kitchen and listening to his uncle hum along to a classical record. By the time night fell, he felt much better than he had that morning. He returned to his room, resigning himself to a New Year’s Eve of quiet reading. He would fall asleep early, and by the time he awoke the new year would have started and the opportunity to start fresh would be sitting there waiting for him.

Zuko’s phone buzzed, surprising him. He picked it up and was surprised to find a flurry of messages, mainly from Sokka. He opened them and scanned them quickly, mind suddenly racing.

“Uncle!” Zuko burst into the hallway, throwing on a jacket, “I’m going out!”

“Zuko, where--”

Zuko was out the front door before he could hear the end of his uncle’s sentence. A car was parked in the lot out front, and in the driver’s seat sat Sokka. His blue eyes lit up when he noticed Zuko.

“You finally got my messages,” he said, rolling down the window, “Our backup plan was to kidnap you, but I’m glad you decided to come along willingly.”

Zuko grinned as he slid into the passenger seat.

“He’s not joking,” Toph said from the backseat, “We would’ve done it.”

“Glad to see you again, dude!” Aang said, reaching out for a high five. “How’ve you been?”

“Rough,” Zuko said honestly, stretching over the seat to high five them back. “I’m feeling better now, though.”

“Let’s go, then!” Toph said, “Suki’s waiting for us!”

“Where are we going, exactly?” Zuko asked as Sokka pulled the car out of the lot.

“There’s this big empty campground just outside town that’s perfect for tailgating,” Sokka explained, “Katara and I have been going there for years.”

“Isn’t there still snow on the ground?”

“See? Zuko agrees with me,” Katara said pointedly, “Tailgating is much better in the summer, isn’t it?”

“I, um… sure?”

“You’ve never been tailgating before, have you, Mister Private School?”

Zuko didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. Katara snorted derisively. “Buckle the fuck up, Rich Boy.”

“Should I be nervous? It sounds like I’m going to be murdered.” Zuko shot a sideways glance at Sokka for support.

“You’re fine. Katara just likes to get under people’s skin sometimes,” Sokka said breezily, eyes trained on the road. “She’s never murdered anyone before. That I know of.”

Katara leaned forward to swat her brother. She looked so much like Azula for a moment that Zuko had to blink to be sure he wasn’t seeing things. He felt a quick flash of guilt thinking about his sister, stuck at home at a stuffy party with a father who couldn’t care less about her so long as she behaved to his liking. But he shook his head and thought of what his uncle had told him. He had to put himself first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Points at Zuko* Someone get this poor boy some anti-depressants


	24. Chapter 24

The campground looked dry and desaturated in the fading sun, the trees a dark backdrop against the pale violet sky. In a dusty clearing knelt Suki, the beginnings of a fire taking shape in front of her. She waved to Sokka as he stepped out of the car. Aang flung the back of the car open and Appa burst out, a cream-colored blur sprinting through the field with Aang chasing close behind.

“Need a hand?” Sokka said to Suki, watching Aang shriek with joy as Appa toppled them over.

“You wish,” Suki retorted, “I’ve been making campfires since before I could read.”

“Yeah, right. When’d you learn to read, last year?”

“Toph!” Katara called from the car, “Can you help me set up the lawn chairs?”

“Can’t, I’m kidnapping Zuko!” Toph shouted back, her arm looped around Zuko’s and her face split into a grin.

“Hogging our honored guest all to yourself? Shameful.” Sokka shook his head at Toph, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see it.

“We’ll be back in a bit,” Zuko said. He put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder reassuringly before allowing Toph to drag him away. Sokka watched them amble off, Zuko allowing Toph to take the lead despite being a whole head taller than her.

“So you got Zuko to show up after all,” Suki said. Her attention was still trained on the fire, a faint smile flickering on her face.

“Mm-hm.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

“I--” Sokka thought about denying it for a moment, but knew it would be futile. “It’s really spooky how you can just do that, you know?”

“I’ve spent enough time around Ty Lee to recognize when someone’s pining. I’ve listened to her talk about Mai for months and they only started dating, like, a week ago.”

“Damn, you weren’t kidding when you said you’re constantly in the middle of things.”

“That’s the curse that comes with being popular and perfect, I guess.” Suki tossed her hair jovially. “Does he know?”

“Yes? I think. It’s weird.”

“All feelings are weird with you, Sokka.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“You should go see what they’re up to.”

“Toph seemed pretty bent on getting him alone. I’ll give them some space and help Katara set up her stuff first. I think she’s going to strangle someone if I don’t.”

“Fair enough.”

Aang and Appa came bounding back over together, Appa’s fur sprinkled with stale snow. Aang gave Katara’s shoulder a squeeze before helping to pull a couple of lawn chairs out of the trunk. Suki’s car sat nearby, and before long a few others had pulled up to form a little semicircle. Suki had managed to get the fire to a decent blaze, and now Sokka watched as she walked around giving greeting hugs to everyone. Katara may have had a point about it being out of season for a tailgate, but that didn’t make the scene any less charming.

“Hey, Sokka, have you seen the cooler?” Katara asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

“It’s not in the car?”

“Nope.”

“No idea, then. Wasn’t Toph in charge of it?”

“You nerds talking ‘bout me?” Toph appeared again in her normal sudden fashion, as if she had teleported.

“Did you take the cooler?” Katara demanded.

“Yup. Got it right here.” Toph held it up, and Sokka couldn’t help but wonder how she’d snuck it past all of them like that. Katara snatched it from her and peered inside.

“Toph! I thought we were just bringing sodas tonight. Where’d you get all this beer?!”

“And you thought I couldn’t get away with stealing booze a second time,” Toph said, clearly very pleased with herself.

“You couldn’t have picked a night where I wasn’t driving?” Sokka groaned. Toph elbowed him in the side.

“It was for Zuko mostly,” Toph explained, “The guy’s had a rough… well, a rough life, to be honest. And I noticed he didn’t drink anything at the last party, so…” Toph ended her sentence with a shrug.

Katara rolled her eyes, which Sokka knew she was doing just to be dramatic, since Toph couldn’t see that, either. “Fine. Hey, Aang, where’s Appa’s frisbee?”

As Aang and Katara ran off with Appa once again, Sokka surveyed the field for Zuko. He stood at the opposite end of the field, listening to Suki and a few of her friends as they chatted. The firelight caught in his dark hair and lit his face up in a way Sokka had never seen before.

Sokka felt a twinge in his chest, and he looked away. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? It was so easy to talk to Zuko. Why should tonight be any different?

_ Fuck being nervous, _ Sokka told himself,  _ I’m just gonna do this. _

Zuko caught Sokka’s eye as he approached and gave him an uncharacteristically loose grin. “Hey, Toph didn’t tell you but she has the cooler.”

“We figured that out, thanks,” Sokka said, “Walk with me?”

Zuko let Sokka lead him away from the warmth of the fire and the company of the others, into the cool and quiet of the field. Sokka noticed--not for the first time--how warm Zuko’s hands were. He stumbled a little as they walked, a confirmation that Toph had gotten some alcohol in his system already.

“Hope Toph didn’t scare you too much,” Sokka said, “She’s gotta haze everyone she meets the first couple times she hangs out with them. It’s exhausting.”

“I like Toph,” Zuko said dismissively, “She gets me.”

“She does?” Sokka didn’t think to hide his surprise.

Zuko shrugged. “Former rich kid thing, I guess.”

Sokka looked to Zuko, who was looking up at the sky, conscious of the slight gap that existed between them. There might be some things about Zuko he would never understand, and that was fine. Sokka followed his gaze up to the sky. All color had faded, and the sky was now an endless stretch of black dotted with stars. They were far enough away from town that the light pollution was weak, and constellations were everywhere.

“S’beautiful,” Zuko said with the same smile he’d had before.

“That’s Polaris, the North Star,” Sokka said, pointing, “If you follow it you can see the Little Dipper. And there’s Taurus, and there’s Orion.”

“How do you remember all those little dots and shapes? Don’t they get lost in your head?”

“It’s an acquired skill. I’m also an astronomy major, so I kinda have to know them.”

“And here I thought you were just a genius.”

“Trust me, I’m no genius,” Sokka said with a harsh laugh that Zuko didn’t return. Instead the other boy stared, golden eyes intense despite the dark.

“You have to know,” Zuko said, voice barely more than a whisper, “that I think so very highly of you.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Sokka’s voice grew soft to match. Zuko took his hand. Sokka didn’t stop him. He was still so warm. 

“Maybe because I think you’re smart. And cute. And much cooler than I am.”

“I don’t think either of us have ever been cool.”

“You’re right on that.”  Zuko’s shoulder was pressed against Sokka’s, his intoxication removing his normal regard for personal space. “Maybe we can be not-cool together?”

“Maybe we could.”

“You’d be okay with that?”

“I’m still kind of nervous,” Sokka admitted, “but I want to give it a try. I like you a lot.”

“I like you too.” Zuko let his head rest on Sokka’s shoulder. They were just the right heights for it to work. It felt so comfortable, so natural. Sokka had to try something.

“Would it be wrong for me to kiss you right now?”

“Why would it be?”

“Because you’re barely supporting your own weight.”

“You worry too much.” Zuko met Sokka’s eyes, then stretched up to kiss him quickly. His lips were just as warm as his hands. Sokka caught his chin with one hand and drew him closer. He was about to kiss him again when a cheer went up from the crowd behind them.

“Must be midnight,” Sokka remarked, suddenly remembering where they were and why.

“New year,” Zuko agreed, smiling with tired eyes, and then his face fell. “Oh, fuck, I never really told Uncle where I was going.”

“Do we need to get you home?”

“I am home.”

“Shut up,” Sokka nudged him, but he was giggling. Smiling. This was the best he’d felt in a long time. The new year was looking up for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little longer on this chapter, but hopefully it was worth it! I may not be posting as frequently as before, but I'm going to try my best. I have a vague outline for at least three more chapters and then who knows. My goal is to have this fic finished by the end of August. Thanks to everyone who's read and left kudos/comments so far! I treasure them all even if I don't respond.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for discussion of abuse and implied homophobia

Azula had never bought into the whole “turning over a new leaf at the start of the year” gag. People changed--or didn’t change--at their own pace, with no regard to how time passed. And forcing yourself to change just because it was the start of a new arbitrary cycle was stupid at its best and impossible at worst.

But even Azula had to admit that this year felt different. The morning after Zuko left she could feel in her gut that he wasn’t coming back. Azula, never the solid sleeper, had been awoken by his footsteps and, instead of intercepting him like she might have normally, she laid in bed with her head beneath her sheets like a child and held her breath until he faded away.

If it had been only Zuko, maybe she would have felt different. But Azula knew she was losing much more. Ty Lee hadn’t spoken to her since she’d transferred schools. Mai had been gradually drifting away from her since high school had ended. And while Azula had always been adamant about proving herself separate from her older brother, Zuko had always been there regardless. Without him there was no barrier between Azula and the truth about herself.

So maybe some change was necessary. If it was keeping Azula awake this long then it had to be addressed.

Every January morning thus far had been gray and dreary, and the morning Azula snuck out early was no exception. She drove through the wintery muck with her pulse electrifying her fingertips, Stevie Nicks’ voice on the radio the only thing keeping her steady. Thoughts buzzed around her head like flies, and they only came to a stop when she reached her brother’s apartment.

Azula rapped sharply on the door, and was greeted after a minute by a disheveled and extremely grumpy looking Zuko whose scowl only grew when he realized who was standing before him.

“What do you want, Azula?” Zuko said with a groan.

“Zuko. I wish to talk with you.”

“Now? Really?” Zuko looked ready to murder her.

“It really can’t wait.”

“I’m sure it could,” Zuko said, but didn’t try to stop Azula as she pushed her way inside and examined the kitchen. She had never seen the interior of Zuko’s and Iroh’s apartment, and she wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but what she got seemed about right. The kitchen had been organized thoughtfully by their uncle, with an abundance of fresh fruits and sweets set out on the counter, and a picture of their late cousin sat in the windowsill next to a vase of flowers. Azula studied it as she waited for Zuko, who busied himself making a cup of tea and seemed to be in no rush to sit and chat with his sister.

Eventually Azula cleared her throat. “So. I believe an apology is in order.”

Zuko shot her a withering glance, which changed to confusion as he said, “Wait,  _ you’re _ apologizing to  _ me _ ?”

“I would like to, yes.”

“Why? I mean, I know why, there’s a thousand things you have to apologize for. But why specifically, and why now?”

Azula sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “You leaving on New Years’... well, it gave me a chance to think, and you were right about me. I lashed out because I didn’t want to be left alone. I know Mai and Ty Lee don’t care for me anymore, if they ever did to begin with, and Dad… if he knew the truth about me, he’d throw me out just as he did to you.”

Zuko’s expression softened. “So I was right about your ‘boyfriend.’”

“Yes, you were. It seems that we have at least one thing in common.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Zuko said, “I know it wouldn’t be that easy to just up and leave. Even after Dad kicked me out it still took some time for me to stop thinking of his place as home.”

The two siblings sat in silence for a minute. Zuko sipped his tea and tried to fix his hair. Azula studied him with her lips pursed tightly. He looked so natural in this place. It was almost hard to match the Zuko before her with the one she had lived with for most of her life. The thought brought tears to her eyes, and she blinked them away quickly.

“I’m going to take next semester abroad,” Azula said abruptly. It was something she’d only vaguely been considering, but saying it so definitively set the idea in stone in her mind. “It’ll do me some good to get out of this town for a while.”

“I agree.” Zuko set his mug down with a clink. “I’m happy for you, Azula.”

“You are?”

“Yes. You’re my sister, and sometimes I want to kill you for it, but I do still care about you.”

“After everything I’ve said?” Azula could feel the tears returning.

“Yes.” Zuko, despite still looking tired, gave her a warm smile, and Azula’s will broke. She threw her arms around him and let the tears fall free. Perhaps this was a change she could grow used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a million years I've returned to finish this fic. It's a little sloppy but I think I'm going to end it here. Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos/comments!


End file.
